Mineral Kingdom
The Mineral Kingdom, also known as the Kingdom of Mineral, is a sovereign state on Webb-F, located on the Mineral Peninsula. It is home to RSMC Steel City, which is located in Steel City, Quartz Territory. It is classifed by the United Nations of Webb-F as a "developing country". __TOC__ History Coming soon! (please scroll down) Regions Sapphire Islands The Sapphire Islands '''are the southernmost extent of the Mineral Kingdom's possesions. The majority of both Bismark Island and Sapphire Island are mainly uninhabited, with only the exeption of the city of Crete and the town of Bismark. '''Mineral Peninsula The Mineral Peninsula is the main administrative region of the Mineral Kingdom. It contains a majority of the Mineral Kingdom's population, as well as it's economic system. The largest city in the Mineral Kingdom, Steel City, is located on the west coast of this peninsula. Ijzigeland The northern landmass known as Ijzigeland '''is the most remotely populated area of the Mineral Kingdom, as well is it's northernmost posession (The Mineral Icecap holdings don't count!). The large majorty of people who live here are decended from the Ijzige people. Territories and thier Economies The Mineral Kingdom is made up of 10 administrative divisons, each with their own differences and similarites. '''Sapphire Islands (Territory) The Sapphire Islands Administrative District is the offical name for the local gavernment of the Sapphire Islands. Out of all of the Mineral Kingdom's territories, the Sapphire islands are the most autonomous. The economy in the Sapphire Islands is mainly two industries: Tourism and Shipping. Tourism on the Sapphire Islands is a large industry, as the island has beautiful beaches and lush, unexplored, and uninhabited jungles. Its capital, Crete, is a pretty large port, connecting Caldlandian shipping with Colombiian shipping. Crete is also home to the Crete Overseas Naval Base. Sapphire Territory Coming Soon! Quartz Territory Coming Soon! The Barrens ' ''Coming Soon! '''Iron Teritory Coming Soon! Volcanic Valley Coming Soon! Northern Valley Coming Soon! Icicle Valley The southwestern territory on Ijzigeland, Icicle Valley, is the most populated area on Ijzigeland. Its main industries are shipping, fishing, and tourism (a very small amount of it). Trade mainly occurs between the Fool's Republic, as the Fool's Republic is to the east of Ijzigeland. The Fool's Republic has possesions west of Ijzigeland as well (what used to be the United Mickdom). Glacier Peaks The Northeastern territory on Ijzigeland, Glacier Peaks, is known for its ice-capped mountains (as evidenced by their provincial flag) and large glaciers. Glacier Peaks is the larger of the two territories on Ijzigeland. It's capital, Glacia, is the smallest capital by population in all of the Mineral Kingdom, only numbering 9,023 people as of May 2016. Their major industry, like most of the Mineral Kingdom, is mining.They also have large oil deposits that were recently discovered in the remote northern reaches of Glacier Peaks. Like thier neighbor, Icicle Valley, they also have shipping, which is mainly headquatred in Glacia and Jouzhen. Geography and climate by region Environment